Sorting Session
by MAB49
Summary: Let's take a trip back to the past.


Disclaimers: I do not own Ezra Standish or the Magnificent Seven in any shape, size or form. The same goes for the Harry Potter universe. I'm just using them for fun. Also, I originally wrote this story for either the BrigaDears list, or another Ezra Standish list that I used to be on (while using another email addy and real name). I changed some spots, but other than that, the story is still intact as I originally wrote it. I hope that you enjoy it!

Sorting Session

Ezra Standish stood in front of the doors of the Great Hall. The eleven-year-old was nervous. What would occur next would determine how the next seven years would be. He wanted to be with his cousin. Alex was in his last year school, but Ezra did not want to be separated from him.

He had met some nice people on the train. One he had met before, James Potter. He got along a whole lot better with James, than he did with Lucius Malfoy. In some ways, he was like Malfoy in that he liked cunning and ambition, but he did not believe in that pureblood rhetoric. He also was not prejudiced against 'Mudbloods,' or muggles (as he was considered to be a 'half-blood' and his mother was a muggle.

He did not want to be in Hufflepuff--not that he had anything against them! He would not mind Ravenclaw--as his grandmother had been in that house, herself. That house like to use their intellect--prided themselves on it, in fact. The cunning aspect and ambition would fit in quite nicely (although, they were admittedly, more Slytherin). But Ezra wanted to be in Gryffindor. His grandfather and father had been in that house, and his cousin was presently in it, as well. As long as he was not put into Slytherin--anything but that house! They were for Dark wizards.

No, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw.

Ezra raised his head, hearing the door open. "They're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall announced before turning to open the doors. The heavy doors opened and the first years went inside. Ezra followed the person in front of him, nervous, excited, anxious. How could he be feeling all of these at once? As he walked past Alex Standish, his cousin gave him an encouraging smile and a wave. Ezra smiled weakly and nodded. He walked further, looking up at the ceiling, as his dad had instructed him to. It was beautiful, breathtaking. An enchanted ceiling. The first years continued walking until McGonagall held up her hand to have them stop.

He tried to look beyond the person in front of him. He saw an old hat, sitting on a stool. Then it began to sing;

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers blac,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might be in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning fold use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

A sorting hat? A hat was going to decide his fate? Oh, lord! Whatever deity was above him, would use him as their toy; he could see it now!' the eleven-year-old thought.

"Black, Sirius".

Ezra looked at his fellow first year. The Blacks were known as a dark, pureblood family. They were always sorted into Slytherin--all of them. The hat was placed upon Sirius' head.

"Gryffindor!"

Ezra's heart stopped. 'Oh god, oh god! He's Gryffindor!' he thought. He looked at the Slytherin table. They appeared to be in shock. He glanced around to the other houses and professors. Everyone seemed to be in shock. Well, everyone except Headmaster Dumbledore. He just smiled. But this made Ezra think, worrying even more. 'He's supposed to be in Slytherin, not Gryffindor! What if I get put into Slytherin? What do I do? I cannot be placed into that infernal house! I just cannot!'

"Evans, Lily."

A red-haired girl went up. She appeared to be a tad uncertain of having her fate decided by a hat. Not that Ezra blamed her.

"Gryffindor!" There was yealling and applause to this.

Ezra tried to think positive; he would be sorted into Gryffindor--he must be sorted into that house! but he turned his head back to the Gryffindor table and saw Sirius. But Black was supposed to be in Slytherin, right? It was given that all Blacks were Slytherin. But the Sorting Hat was never wrong, was it? He had been lost in his thoughts, when the boy in front of him moved towards the hat. Ezra remembered him from the train. Remus Lupin. Remus sat down on the stool and the hat was placed upon his head.

"Gryffindor!"

Ezra smiled at this, although when speaking to the boy while on the train, he would have imagined Ravenclaw, instead.

"Malfoy, Lucius."

Ezra shuddered as the smirking blond, surged to the front. He regally sat down on the stool, and nodded to indicate that he was ready for the hat. The had had been barely placed on his head when it yelled,

"Slytherin!"

Clapping came from that house. Slytherin was considered to be the home of dark wizards. Malfoy would be right at home, amongst his own kind.

As Ezra's mind categorised each person, he began pondering the professors and as to what houses they had been in. Professor McGonagall had been Gryffindor, of course. But Professor Dumbledor, it was hard to see the man as anything but either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. As he thought this, the headmaster turned *his* head to look at Ezra. There was a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. Ezra bowed his head shyly, as he had been caught studying Dumbledore, by the man himself.

"Snape, Severus."

A boy with stringy black hair went to the front. While Malfoy had a smirk, this boy had a sneer. 'Definitely Slytherin,' Ezra thought.

"Slytherin!"

More clapping came with this, though why the headmaster was thoughtful at this, the young wizard had no idea. He had to pay attention now, as it would be his turn soon.

"Stanton, William!"

"Ravenclaw!" Clapping was heard.

"Standish, Ezra!"

Ezra took a deep breath as he tentatively went forward, nervous as heck. What would happen now? 'Think nice thoughts, be positive. I wonder if it can be bribed?' He sat on the stool. 'Don't be nervous, be brave. What would mother think? Then again, what would father think if he was sorted into Slytherin?'

"You think too much," a voice commented.

Ezra was taken aback. "A lot better than not thinking at all!" he retorted.

"Oh, you are a welcome change. A melange of qualities exhibited in all of the houses. Now, where to put you?"

"Gryffindor!"

"Are you sure? Hufflepuff admires hard work and loyalty."

"So would Gryffindor."

"Ravenclaw would admire your intellect," the hat shot back.

"So would Professor McGonagall. More points for Gryffindor that way," Ezra replied.

"Ah, ambition! What about--"

"Not Slytherin!" Standish interrupted.

The Sorting Hat seemed put out at the interruption. "You, young man, are most definitely like your father! Well, it seems that I have no choice then!

Gryffindor!"

Ezra beamed at this as he took off the hat, gave it to Professor McGonagall and went straight to the Gryffindor table!" He sat down next to Frank Longbottom to watch the rest of the ceremony. Not even a minute had passed when he felt someone sit next to him. He gazed at his cousin, as Alex rand his hand through the first year's heair.

"You had me worried there, for a minute," Alex Standish said.

"You try arguing with the Hat!"

"Threatened to put you in Ravenclaw, did it?"

Ezra nodded, not wanting to tell his cousin, precisely what the hat said. Maybe later, but first he would speak to his grandmother about this. He would worry about what the Sorting Hat said later. He was content to be in Gryffindor. He would do both his House and family proud.


End file.
